Correré de tras de ti
by Rotenschal
Summary: Desde muy pequeños Frerin intento llamar la atención de su hermano. "Quiero ser útil para Thorin" dijo aun siendo un niño, sin embargo, con el tiempo comprendió que esas palabras eran solo una triste y vacía fantasía./ Para variar, un Durincest de Thorin x Frerin.
1. Capitulo 1: Es momento de crecer

_Hola! gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Seré muy sincera, me costo mil hacer esto porque no soy muy fanática de el yaoi, me gustan parejas muy puntuales. Ademas, jamas pensé que escribiría un incest... es raro... pero me di cuenta que podía hacer y eso me hace sentir un poco bien conmigo misma, tonto, pero así me paso. Espero que la gente que lea esto se divierta un momento y cualquier comentario es bienvenido. _

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Es momento de crecer.

**- ¡Thorin!** – Se escucho resonar en los muros de Erebor, una voz infantil llamo al príncipe desde la lejanía a lo cual este se detuvo para observar de quien se trataba, aunque en si no era necesario, tenía una idea de quién era. A unos cuantos metros el grupo de jóvenes enanos; los cuales cargaban armas y armaduras para el entrenamiento, se acercaba a toda prisa un pequeño muchacho. En su mano derecha levantaba de manera infantil una espada de madera y en la otra un escudo del mismo material.**- ¡Hermano, espérame! –** pidió con una inocente sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los acompañantes del joven príncipe heredero lo miraron con reproche, ninguno de ellos tenía tiempo para cuidar al pequeño Frerin quien no poseía la edad suficiente para acompañarlos a los entrenamientos y la casería. Sin importar lo mucho que intento hacerse el distraído, el gesto fue entendido y recibido, dando como una primera respuesta un suspiro tedioso. Thorin detestaba que su hermano menor desobedeciera las órdenes de su padre y que además lo molestara cuando se encontraba ocupado con sus obligaciones o con sus amistades. El punto no era que le desagradara la presencia y compañía de este, sin embargo, de alguna forma siempre terminaban las cosas mal. Hoy no iba a permitir que fuera uno de esos días.

**- Frerin ¿Qué haces aquí? No te dije que te quedaras con madre para que la ayudaras con Dís.-** Miro con reproche al infante a pesar de que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo sentir mal o indeseado, no obstante fue imposible que no se lo tomara así.

**- Quería ayudarte, además madre tiene doncellas que la ayudan con Dís, a mi no me necesita.**

Era injusto que siempre quedara como el mal hermano por regañar y hacer pasar esos desagradables momentos al menor, no deseaba que se terminara lastimado o que se perdiera durante la expedición. El punto principal que impedía que el mayor aceptara la compañía de su hermano en ese tipo de travesías era que siempre desobedecía órdenes.

**- Ya te dije que no puedes venir, no puedo estar cuidándote todo el tiempo, además, aun eres demasiado pequeño para este tipo de actividades.**

**- ¡Pero, Thorin!**

**- ¡Thorin!** – alegaron los del grupo.

**- ¡No! Frerin, deja de molestarme, ve a jugar a otra parte, nosotros no estamos jugando.**

El pequeño por un momento sintió el impulso de correr contra su hermano y patearlo en las canillas o en alguna zona que le doliera. Se esforzó por no llorar de la rabia y un tanto de decepción, Thorin era su hermano mayor, debería siempre elegirlo por sobre todos los demás, pero no era así, de hecho lo único que demostraba era que le molestaba tenerlo cerca.

**- ¡Espero que tu pony te orine!** – todos soltaron una risa al comentario que soltó el pequeño antes de echarse a correr de vuelta a al palacio.

**- Se acabo el espectáculo, vámonos.-** ordeno Thorin, rodando los ojos a la infantil forma en que su hermano había deseado una desgracia en sus actividades, era imposible intentar razonar con el pequeño y prefería que se molestara antes de llevarlo, no quería que terminara herido.

Mientras el joven príncipe corría hacia su hogar se detuvo cuando sintió que ya no podría aguantar las lágrimas. Su hermano mayor era su ejemplo a seguir, admiraba a su abuelo y a su padre, pero Thorin poseía algo diferente, y desde que tenía memoria este había sido el más cercano a él. Ahora, comenzando la adolescencia, ya no le ponía atención ni pasaban tiempo juntos. Lo extrañaba, pero como el niño también tenia sangre de Durin, era demasiado orgulloso como para ser sincero y confesárselo a su hermano, no podía decirle que estaba celoso de sus amigos y que le dolía su indiferencia.

Camino ya sin deseos de volver al palacio, los ánimos se habían apagado y no quería a nadie cerca, al menos, por unas horas. Las lagrimas que se habían retenidos durante largos minutos recorrieron su mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia y vergüenza. Sus pies se detuvieron una vez estuvo dentro de la zona más concurrida de Erebor. Observo, luego de limpiarse con la manga de su abrigo, a los enanos que concurrían esos lugares. Muchos hombres, pero un buen número de damas. Poco a poco se fue acercando a un puesto de juguetes, seguía siendo un niño, esas cosas a su edad siempre le llamarían la atención.

**- ¿Buscas algo en especial?**

Subió la mirada cuando escucho aquella voz. Era un enano que tenía una apariencia amable. Este le sonreía mientras tallaba otro juguete de madera, se podía divisar que estaba haciendo un caballo.

**- Solo miraba, espero no le moleste.**

**- Claro que no, los juguetes son para los niños y me alegra ver a uno apreciándolos.**

Ese solo comentario logro hacer que el pequeño sonriera.

**- ¿Estás bien? Al parecer haz estado llorando.**

**- No es nada.-** respondió frotando nuevamente su manga sobre su rostro, intentando limpiar cualquier rastro que pudiera seguir delatando ese vergonzoso llanto.

**- No te preocupes pequeño, no es de débil llorar.**

**- Fue por culpa de mi hermano…**

El enano busco una banquilla la cual puso a su lado para que el jovencito tomara asiento cerca de él. El príncipe decidió hacerlo, no le parecía mala persona y, curiosamente, le agradaba y confiaba en las buenas intenciones del hombre. Cuando se sentó se movió un poco, acomodándose para luego continuar.

**- Siempre que intento pasar tiempo con él, rechaza mi compañía… prefiere estar con sus amigos.-** termino haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño.

**- Y tu hermano ¿Tiene la misma edad que tú?**

**- No, es mayor. Según mi padre es ya es adolescente.**

**- Normalmente a esa edad tenemos muchas obligaciones, quizás se siente muy presionado y que le exijas tiempo lo satura.-** dijo con una suave sonrisa.

**- No lo creo, siempre tiene tiempo para todo. Posee obligaciones, eso lo sé, pero hasta mi padre tiene tiempo para mí.**

Por unos momentos el adulto guardo silencio e inclinándose dejo el caballo de madera a medio tallar sobre el mesón. Luego, desde un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta saco una pipa no muy larga, y poniéndole un poco te tabaco la encendió e inhaló un poco, fumando tranquilamente.

**- Dime pequeño ¿Cuándo seas adulto a que te gustaría dedicarte?**

La pregunta extraño a Frerin, había estado pensando durante todo ese tiempo que espero paciente a que terminara de acomodarse y sacar la pipa por una respuesta respecto al problema que tenia con su hermano, pero no fue el caso y ahora cambiaba el tema de manera tan drástica y poco sutil que lo hizo molestar levemente.

**- ¿Eso importa ahora? –** pregunto en un tono algo golpeado.

**- Claro que sí, lo que desees es importante, es lo que te motiva cada día.**

**- Mhh… Me gustaría ser fuerte, un gran guerrero.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque deseo… ser útil para Thorin.-** confeso, sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzado.

**- Tu hermano tiene suerte por tenerse a ti, se nota que te importa mucho, pequeño. Estoy seguro que algún día el será el que corra tras de ti.**

**- ¿Eso crees?**

**- Estoy seguro.-** respondió tirando el humo del tabaco por su nariz.

El joven se puso de pie de un brinco. Tenía razón ese señor, correr tras su hermano no haría que este deseara su compañía y aunque le doliera, para Thorin, él no era importante en ese momento. Se haría fuerte para que algún día fuera él el que lo siguiera.

**- Gracias.**

**- De nada pequeño.**

**- Por cierto, mi nombre es Frerin, a tus servicios.-** acoto, inclinándose respetuosamente tal como su padre le había enseñado.

**- Soy Bifur, a tus servíos también pequeño Frerin.**

Aquel acto fue la forma de despedirse por parte del príncipe, quien partió a toda prisa de vuelta al palacio. Aunque le costara no seguiría mas su hermano, le daría el espacio que necesitaba. Tenía la esperanza que cuando este notara su ausencia lo buscara por su cuenta.

Esa tarde Thorin volvió sin daño alguno y con varias historias y anécdotas chistosas que contar. Todas las veces que este salía se repetía el mismo panorama y al cabo del tiempo; mucho tiempo, la espera porque este notara al pequeño príncipe se hacía más lejana y tortuosa. Se aferraba a la esperanza de que en algún momento las palabras de Bifur se hicieran ciertas y su hermano solicitara su presencia tanto como el demandaba la suya, pero no fue así.

Un día Frerin fue llevado a las colinas de hierro. En un comienzo era una simple visita diplomática, pero termino convirtiéndose en la única escapatoria para que el joven príncipe pudiera escapar de la amargura que le provocaba el rechazo de su hermano. De una forma logro convencer a su padre que le permitiera quedarse en esa zona, para aprender el arte de la forja, en especial del cómo realizar y crear objetos increíbles como las mallas de mithril. Thráin aceptó.

Durante ese periodo de entrenamiento la actitud y carácter de Frerin fueron cambiando. Lentamente comenzó a madurar, dejando enterrados los recuerdos de su infancia, en especial los dolorosos. Sin embargo, había algo que no podía guardar y esos eran sus sentimientos hacia toda la gente que había dejado en Erebor. Extrañaba a sus padres, a su hermana y en especial a su hermano. No obstante, no iba a sentirse, iba a ser fuerte y terminaría el entrenamiento que él mismo había elegido.

Cuando Frerin llego casi al final de la adolescencia decidió volver a casa.

Una caraba lo escolto desde las Colinas de Hierro a la Montaña Solitaria. Como príncipe de Erebor, tercero en la línea sucesora, después de su padre y hermano, la seguridad del hijo de Thráin era importante no solo para mantener buenas relaciones entre ambas facciones de enanos, sino que también para una futura alianza. Por su parte, el príncipe ansiaba demasiado el ver la hermosa ciudad de su pueblo, abrazar a su madre y hermana, recibir las felicitaciones de su abuelo y padre, pero, por sobre todo, ver cuánto había cambiado Thorin y si lo había extrañado tanto como él lo seguía haciendo.

El recibimiento fue muy acogedor y privado. Gran parte de la familia real esperaba en la entraba del reino para recibir al único que se había mantenido alejado de ellos durante tanto tiempo.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de todos cuando la caravana llego. Frerin salto de su pony para correr a los brazos de su madre que no podía contener el llanto de felicidad por ver a su hijos, este se había ido siendo un niño, ahora estaba a meses de ser un adulto. Luego abrazo a Dís, su pequeña y hermosa hermana, quien mostraba orgullosa la pequeña barba que crecía al borde de su fina barbilla. Luego abrazo a su padre, quien dio unas cuentas palmadas en su espalda, elogiando su fortaleza por mantenerse por tanto tiempo fuera del hogar. Ahora solo faltaba Thorin. Cuando se acerco algo detuvo ese impulso de querer abrazarlo tal como lo había hecho con todos los demás miembros de su familia, ese algo, para su desgracia, tenia nombre.

**- Frerin, que gusto verte.-** dijo sinceramente, con una sonrisa amplia. Si tan solo Frerin pudiera leer los pensamientos de su hermano de seguro no se hubiera sentido tan miserable como se sentía ese momento.**- Ella es Hela.**

**- Un gusto joven Frerin.**

**- Un gusto mi lady.-** como deseo el salir corriendo de ese lugar. Sin embargo miro a Thorin con rabia, como si lo hubiera ofendido de la peor forma por traer a esa mujer para su recibimiento.

**- ¿Te pasa algo?**

**- Nada.-** respondió cortantemente, mejor se iba a saludar a los demás que venían a recibirlos.

Cuando se encontró con su abuelo este también lo recibió de manera efusiva, esa actitud era normal entre los enanos, por lo que algunos se extrañaron de la forma cortante en que el recién llegado trataba a su hermano mayor.

El joven, durante toda la fiesta que se hizo en su honor, evito estar cerca de Thorin. Con lo molesto que estaba no pudo notar como este intentaba siempre toparse con él, hablarle y preguntarle como había sido si vida lejos y elogiar su cambios. Frerin ya no era un niño, era un joven atractivo, con una barba pequeña tan oscura como su cabello, el cual llegaba hasta sus hombros, este estaba trenzado a los costados, al igual que su hermano, pero dos mechones se juntaban en la parte trasera de su cabeza y los mantenía unidos con un hermoso y elegante broche de plata.

En la fiesta se prometió algo, no iba a volver a ser tan infantil e iluso. A través de los años comprendió que ese cariño que sentía por Thorin era más que fraternal y aunque en un principio sintió vergüenza de esos sentimientos tan impuros, comprendió que era inútil luchar contra la corriente, lo que sentía era fuerte y si era incorrecto pues que los dioses lo perdonaran, pero el amaba a su hermano. Ahora, con la decepción de verlo junto a una chica, habían hecho añicos cualquier clase de esperanza que pudiera mantener de que este lo viera de la misma forma. Debía madurar, necesitaba olvidarse y enterrar todo lo que alguna vez sintió y sentía por Thorin, eso era lo más correcto y sano.

A pesar de la sonrisa que le regalo a su padre tras semejante celebración su honor, había sido la peor fiesta de su vida, solo deseaba irse a dormir y olvidar; por esa noche aunque fuera, todo con relación a Erebor, esa mujer y a su hermano.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

_Espero que les gustara, cualquier comentario es bienvenido y espero que sigan leyendo esto. Este fic quizás lo haga corto... depende de como avancen las cosas... bueno, nos vemos!_

_Bye Bye! _


	2. Capitulo 2: Noche en el bar

_Hola a todos. Finalmente me sentí con inspiración para continuar este fic xDD _

_Bueno, gracias a los que leen esto u3u realmente comienzo a amar a esta parejita de hermanos. _

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Noche en el bar.

Desde la llegada del príncipe Frerin las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un poco dentro del núcleo familiar del linaje de Dúrin. Como este ya estaba en una edad considerable para poseer un carácter formado, Thrór decido que su segundo nieto compartiría responsabilidad junto con Thorin y Thráin, aparte de trabajar en las forjas, necesitaban cerciorarse que el muchacho había aprendido bien esa ancestral arte. Al ser mandato directo del rey nadie discutió a su decisión, aunque era fácil notar que el pobre príncipe no estaba muy conforme con tener que trabajar junto a su hermano mayor. El comportamiento distante que se formaba más y más entre ambos no pasaba desapercibido para sus familiares, por lo mismo esa medida era una forma de contrarrestar aquello, hermanos no podían estar enemistados.

Las primeras semanas todo marcho normalmente, ambos trabajaban de manera eficiente realizando cada una de las ordenes, incluso Frerin ayudaba a Thorin en la forja, después de todo, este se había hecho experto en distintos estilos para fabricar los armaduras, armas y variados objetos de metal, Dáin lo había instruido excelentemente y se notaba, siempre era el menor de los hermanos quien sobresalía con sus trabajos en esa área, en cambio el que sobresalía mas en el área pública era Thorin, el pobre Frerin simplemente no tenía la capacidad de entablar una conversación sin que terminara en una discusión. Además, se notaba que no sabía tratar con mujeres. Era normal, después de todo en las Colinas de Hierro la mayoría de la gente con la que convivió habían sido hombres, no necesitaba comportarse de manera tan refinada frente de ellos, por lo mismo se había acostumbrado a actuar de esa forma con todo el mundo. Por su parte, Thorin intento ayudar a su hermano, no deseaba que este pasara vergüenza o un mal momento por su poca capacidad de socializar de manera correcta con una dama, pero este se negó rotundamente.

¿Qué le pasaba a Frerin? Era lo que siempre se preguntaba el mayor cuando este simplemente lo ignoraba o le dejaba con las palabras en la boca, porque este ya ni se dignaba a dejarlo terminar de hablar para huir a hacer cualquier otra cosa a quien sabe que parte de Erebor. Sin importar cuánto se esforzara en acercarse a él, este lo esquivaba sin disimulo alguno, era simplemente como si le desagradara su sola presencia, estaba claro que el menor le guardaba rencor o rabia de algún tipo ¿Tan mal lo había tratado de pequeño? No creía haber sido tan mal hermano como para merecer tal trato, intento convencerse que era algo más, debía serlo, si no todo carecería de lógica.

Ya no podía esperar a que el tiempo lograra sanar esa relación que parecía totalmente quebrada, una tarde, después de realizadas todas las labores encomendadas, Thorin lo siguió, tenía que comenzar por algún lado si deseaba tener una buena relación con su hermano, poseía la esperanza que al ver qué era lo que hacía en su tiempo libre lo ayudara a hacerse una idea de que le pasaba o de cómo acercarse a él.

Al principio todo iba normal, Frerin se detuvo mucho tiempo en el puesto de juguetes donde converso por un largo tiempo con el encargado. Para su sorpresa parecían ser bastante cercanos, incluso podía atreverse a decir que eran amigos. Luego, cuando ambos se despidieron con un abrazo corto, el muchacho se dirigió a otra zona de la ciudad. En esta tampoco paso nada interesante, parecía que solo estaba visitando a camaradas. Finalmente, algo distinto pasó. Su pequeño entro a una de las tabernas y tomó asiento en la barra. A pesar de que era algo diferente a estar visitando gente, no era algo extraño que un enano fuera por unas cuentas cervezas después de trabajar.

Entrando al lugar, el príncipe se dirigió a una de las mesas del costado para poder divisar bien al muchacho.

Solo bastó unos minutos para que apareciera un enano tan joven como Frerin, este tomó asiento a su lado y pidiendo una cerveza entabló una charla con él. Para Thorin fue una sorpresa ver a su hermano tan cómodo, incluso sonriendo y bromeando con ese desconocido ¿Acaso eran amigos? Por la forma en que se trataban no dudaba que así fuera.

Entre cerveza y cerveza la noche avanzo y pronto notó como su hermanito estaba en evidente esto de ebriedad. Reprimiendo una risa pensó que Frerin; aunque actuara como un adulto la mayor parte del tiempo, aun se comportaba como un niño en algunos asuntos, el no saber cuándo detenerte al beber le daba a entender que aun era algo infantil. Sin embargo la sonrisa se esfumo rápido de sus labios y su semblante se puso serio al notar como el hombre se le acercaba mas, al punto que pudo divisar como posaba una mano en la rodilla del príncipe. Intento convencerse de que era porque ambos estaban ebrios y que quizás solo mal interpretaba lo que sus ojos divisaban. Luego, para su horror noto como la subía levemente y se detenía justo a mitad del muslo.

Entre los enanos no era raro que algunos buscaran a un hombre como pareja, las mujeres eran escasas y la carne débil, si no se contaba con una dama para poder complacer algún tipo de deseo, no estaba mal el tener una pareja masculina. No obstante, ellos eran de la realiza y Frerin un príncipe que ciertamente no le costaría nada buscar una damisela que deseara ser su prometida. Nuevamente intento convencerse que estaba en un error, no podía ser que al menor le gustara esa clase de cosas, si bien no estaba mal y no era discriminado, siempre se prefería a una mujer por sobre un hombre, entonces ¿Debía seguir creyendo que eso era cosa de borrachera?

Cuando ambos se levantaron el espectáculo no fue para nada agradable de ver, Frerin se recargaba un poco en el hombro del enano para poder caminar y no caer, se notaba que le costaba mantener el equilibrio, y luego de que a su acompañante se le ocurriera la brillante idea de agarrarlo firmemente de la cintura salieron del bar. Thorin se levanto y casi corriendo salió para buscarlos. Agradeció el divisar a su hermano no muy lejos de donde se encontraban y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a seguirlos.

Esto no tenía buena pinta.

Al cabo de unos minutos fue evidente que se dirigían a un lugar con poca gente, cada vez se alejaban más de las zonas concurridas de la montaña. Finalmente se detuvieron en un callejón. Toda la situación hacia que el pobre enano no pudiera pensar con claridad, su mente jugaba de manera cruel y le hacía creer cosas que prefería ignorar.

**- ¿Qué… hacemos aquí? –** pregunto Frerin, quien finalmente subía el rostro para mirar al muchacho que lo ayudaba a caminar. Se veía un poco molesto ya que su ceño se fruncía lentamente mientras esperaba una respuesta. **- ¿No me… piensas responder?**

Thorin se limitó a mirar y escuchar lo que pasaba, si intervenía su hermano lo detestaría aun más, pero ni de broma consideraba la posibilidad de irse para dejarlo a su suerte.

**- Pensé que querías irte.-** respondió con una sonrisa.

**- Tienes… razón… quería irme… ¿Qué te hace… pensar que era contigo? –** lentamente se fue alejando de enano para recargarse contra la muralla. **– por Aulë...-** Todo le daba vueltas.

Frerin miro fijamente al rostro del joven. Debía admitir que era bastante atractivo, tenía el cabello largo y una pequeña barba, se notaba que era tan joven como él. Paulatinamente sus ojos recorrieron con sutiliza la figura del enano, notando sus vestimentas, su postura y sobre todo la sonrisa en sus labios. En un segundo comprendió lo que este buscaba. No era la primera vez que algo como esto le pasaba, pero jamás había llegado tan lejos.

**- Me gusta… tu cabello.-** dijo el príncipe, disfrutando de la expresión de extrañeza que le provocaba.**- Es negro… como el de él…**

**- ¿Cómo el de él? –** repitió.

**- Si… -** de manera pausada se fue inclinando para quedar algo erguido, buscaba verlo mejor.**- ¿Y bien… no me vas a decir qué quieres?**

De un solo movimiento el cuerpo de Frerin chocó contra el muro y no le quedo de otra que agarrar las ropas del enano quien se había ventado contra él. Estaba empotrado contra la fría piedra mientras lo besaban intensamente. Las piernas le temblaban y temió que caería, si eso pasaba las cosas empeorarían, estaría aun más indefenso. Intento en primera instancia empujarlo pero estaba muy ebrio como para lograrlo ¿Cuánto había bebido? Ya no lo recordaba, aunque no era el momento para pensar en eso. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos mientras entreabría la boca, lo iba a morder. Sorpresivamente este separo su boca y le susurro.

**- Puedes llamarme como desees…**

No era correcto ni decenté estar haciendo eso con un desconocido en un lugar público, sin embargo ¿Esto era lo más cercano que tendría a un contacto con otra persona? No deseaba casarse ni tener hijos, ni siquiera gustaba de las mujeres como los demás enanos ¿Qué debía hacer?

**- Thorin… -** susurró antes de que volvieran a besarlo. En ese momento se sintió patético.

Un segundo después estaba sentado en su lugar mientras miraba atónito como su hermano mayor se le iba encima al muchacho. El corazón se le acelero no solo por la pelea, también por miedo ¿Lo había visto? O aun peor ¿lo había escuchado? Por todos los dioses, que no fuera el caso, si no prefería morir en ese mismo instante.

**- ¡Thorin! –** gritó.**- ¡Para, idiota!**

Pero no lo hizo, siguió golpeando al que intentaba, a su parecer, aprovecharse de su estúpido hermano. Cuando se sintió un poco más tranquilo acercó al tipo hacia su rostro y con una mirada de furia y odio le advirtió.

**- Te acercas a él nuevamente y te mato… -** casi a rastras el sujeto intento alejarse del imponente enano el cual le gritó que se largara de una buena vez. Y así lo hizo, corrió a todo lo que daba para alejarse.

Ahora que estaban solos, Frerin pensó si podría escapar si corría, si se escondía o algo, pero en su estado dudaba que fuera a llegar muy lejos. Intento concentrarse en no verse tan desecho, tan triste. Cuando Thorin termino de voltearse para observarlo, la mirada que este le dirigió basto para hacerlo sentir casi como una basura, sin duda lo había visto y temía como nunca el que también hubiera escuchado su desesperado intento de imaginar que por un momento él le pertenecía. Sin poder aguantarlo rodó sus ojos para fijarlos al piso.

Ninguno de los dos había sentido antes un silencio mas incomodo en toda su vida.

**- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - **preguntó, intentando mantener la calma.

El más joven apretó los puños ¿Acaso le estaba jodiendo? Era obvio lo que hacía ¿Para qué se lo preguntaba? ¿Acaso buscaba humillarlo aun más?

**- Para qué preguntas… si lo viste.**

Silencio.

Luego unos pasos, Thorin se había agachado a su altura.

**- Eres mi hermano menor y te quiero, no quiero que te pase nada…-** Frerin agacho mas la cabeza, sentía que lo estaba humillando.**- ¿Estás molesto? No vi que desearas que él te tocara ¿Estás herido?**

**- … no me jodas… -** dijo en un hilo de voz.**- no jodas ahora Thorin…**

Por un momento creyó que este se enojaría y que lo dejaría tirado en ese lugar para darle una lección, y no estaría mal, se había comportado como un imbécil durante toda la noche.

**- Frerin…-** suspiró.**- ¿Acaso crees que no me preocupas?**

No quería responder, no deseaba hacerlo. El muchacho sintió como unas lágrimas de frustración y rabia recorrieron su cara mientras aun no se atrevía a levantar el rostro. Para su desdicha las manos de su hermano se posaron en ambas mejillas para hacerlo levantar la vista. Estaba sonriendo y eso lo lastimo el triple.

**- Sería más fácil… que no lo hicieras.-** respondió un poco más tranquilo, luego continuo.**- ayúdame… vamos a casa.**

Para el alivio de Frerin, todo indicaba que su hermano no había escuchado lo que había susurrado con tanto deseo hacia unos momentos atrás. Curiosamente no supo como sentirse, alivio era lo más lógico por sentir en una situación así, pero no, estaba más amargado. Thorin lo trabaja de tan buena manera que le costaba cada vez más el ser desagradable para que se alejara ¿Por qué? Era lo que siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué este se empeñaba en acercársele tanto? ¿Por qué te tengo que amar y no como mi hermano? Día a día le costaba más el controlar sus impulsos por demostrarle lo que sentía pero el obvio rechazo que tendría como respuesta lo acobardaba, tenía miedo de que lo odiara, prefería incluso que lo ignorara, que no fuera importante en su vida, pero si este lo odiaba seria su fin.

Ambos caminaron por los corredores en marcha a sus aposentos. Una vez que llegaron, Thorin recostó a Frerin en su habitación, le quitó las botas y lo tapó con varias sabanas.

**- Thorin… -** susurró cuando lo vio caminar a la puerta.**- gracias.**

**- Ni lo menciones.**

**- Oye…**

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- …. Te amo.**

Thorin abrió un poco más los ojos ante esa declaración, no esperaba que fuera a decir algo como eso.

**- Yo igual hermano, ahora duerme, mañana tendrás una resaca terrible.-** y luego de esas palabras se marchó.

_"Hermano"_ esa palabra le clavo como un puñal en lo más profundo de su orgullo, aquella era la respuesta de Thorin… consolaba levemente su corazón el saber que este lo amaba, pero al mismo tiempo le rompía el alma, ese amor era fraternal, no como el suyo. Sintió asco de sí mismo, vergüenza.

**- ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas?...-** se cuestiono a sí mismo, mirando el techo de su habitación, en las penumbras, sintiendo que sus ojos amenazaban por volver a llorar.

No supo en qué momento logró dormirse pero tal como le habían advertido, despertó temprano en la madrugada con un terrible dolor de cabeza, la resaca no le permitió dejar esa habitación por ese día. Tuvo que mentir que había enfermado para que su padre no le regañara por su irresponsabilidad.

Thorin ese día cumplió las tareas de ambos, pero sin importar cuánto intentó quitarse la imagen mental de la noche anterior de su hermano con ese sujeto, durante las horas de trabajo y después de este, no lo lograba, le molestaba, lo irritaba y lo que más detestaba era rememorar la escena del bar ¿Por qué Frerin sonreía y era amable con todos, pero menos con él? Aun tenían muchas cosas que platicar, debía descubrir que le molestaba, si lo había ofendido de alguna forma o lo que fuera, necesitaba que su hermano, lo quería cerca, extrañaba cuando este lo perseguía como cuando era un pequeño.

Necesitaba recuperarlo como fuera.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

* * *

_A los que leyeron, muchas gracias... si, lo sé, no soy de escribir yaoi, pero intente que saliera decente. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido._

_Nos leemos!_

_Bye Bye~_


End file.
